


Dress Rehearsal

by Cheloya



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Or flirtery.





	Dress Rehearsal

Lulu stared. Rikku blushed. "It's not what-- ah..." She went to raise her hand behind her head in a customary gesture of embarrassment, and had to grab the top of the bodice to keep it from sliding down to her hips. "Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like, but...!"

Lulu crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

The pink spots on Rikku's cheeks didn't seem to want to disappear. She glanced about her with wide green eyes, as though willing the walls of the airship to lend her a hand and give her an appropriate answer. "Uh..."

"They don't suit you at all," Lulu added, unable to fathom the reasoning behind the action. That was nothing new, where Rikku is concerned, but this was the first time she'd had to deal with it herself. It'd be a little strange to drag the girl through the airship just so that Auron could frown, one-eyed and somehow doubly disapproving, and get her to pipe down. And it wasn't as though Lulu wanted to crush her exuberance. Some days, it was all that kept them going - Rikku's laughter and Yuna's wavering smile.

Rikku frowned and shuffled a little closer, still pinning the bodice to her chest with one hand. "It's too big." She complained. This is true; the mage's heavy dress dragged on the ground even when she wore it. It looked ridiculous on the thief, who was so much slighter of build. "It might suit me - when I'm older!"

Lulu cocked her head, sending the hair weighted with beads to tapping at her shoulder blades. She considered. Then she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. It's far too dark for you." Rikku made a face that Lulu was sure she'd learned from Tidus; a kicked-puppy expression that made her smile suddenly, a bare curve of lip, and tell the girl, "Perhaps in a brighter colour. And lighter. I can't imagine you're comfortable in that heavy skirt."

Rikku grinned sheepishly, rocking from side to side. "Maybe a little," she admitted. "It looks so good on you, though!"

Lulu raised both her eyebrows, at that, and Rikku turned away and strode behind a screen, apparently feeling the need to hum loudly in order to forestall any further conversation. Lulu quirked her lips and obligingly waited until the girl was almost in the corridor before telling her, "Those pants look good on you, too." There was no need for cruelty, after all.


End file.
